


simon vs the red string of fate

by gogh_away



Series: spierfeld week 2018 [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogh_away/pseuds/gogh_away
Summary: Simon thinks back in how his string led him to Bram.





	simon vs the red string of fate

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm putting this up at 11:43pm but its still day 2 for me so its fine (i h8 myself).

Simon smiled at the red string that connected Bram and him. The two had met the first day of college and they had been together for two years now.

 

Simon had felt the tug of the string more when he got to the school for orientation that day and when he saw it tighten he couldn't help but leave what he was doing to follow it. The string tightening meant that his soulmate was close and pulling on the string to try to bring him closer. 

The tugging had pulled him go the dorm room where he was been a few hours earlier and when he opened the door he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen sitting on the bed across from him. He didn't even seen to notice Simon because he was so absorbed in the book, he was subconsciously pulling on the string. 

 

Simon wasn't sure what to do because any time he was around a cute boy he shut down. So he cleared his throat and tried to speak. 

 

“Hi, I'm Simon Spier, your roommate.” The boys head shot up and he had wide eyes. “Oh and also I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate.”

 

That day ended with their first day and today the two of them were laying on the bed in their shared apartment, half asleep and attempting to watch Moana. 

 

“Simon, we should turn this off and go to bed.” Bram mutteres and Simon nodded, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. The blonde grabbed his plugged in phone and turned on  a playlist full of songs that meant so much to the pair. 

 

After days like today, where Simon and Bram went on a date and cooked together and had an all around amazing day together, they would listen to this playlist go fall asleep instead of an album by the same artist. 

 

_ If all our life is but a dream, _

 

Northern Downpour was the first song the two boys had ever danced to together. It had been at 3 in the morning after a long and stressful day and they just lazily swayed around the small dorm room.

 

Simon looked at the red string of fate that connected the two of them and sighed before falling asleep, his last thought was about how lucky he was to be where was right then.


End file.
